


Scars

by lilserket



Series: Bokuakakuroken pwp oneshots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Stabbing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Bokuto wanted to try knifeplay, It doesnt go well, Knifeplay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Bokuto remembers the scar he left on Akaashi





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my akaken then you know I mentioned Akaashi having a scar from Bokuto wanting to try knifeplay and why he never wants to be there with the knife in the room. This is that backstory.
> 
> With this au Kenma is a sub while bokuakakuro switch with Akaashi being the main dom.
> 
> There will be mistakes as I'm writing from a small tablet on vacation and likes to auto correct everything

Bokuto stared at the two sleeping on the couch. A soft smile on his face, Akaashi was spooning Kenma, his leg tossed over the other's hip. It looked nice. Safe. His smile turned down noticing the scar on Akaaahi's thigh peaking out from under his shorts. The memories of when that happened playing in his mind. He'd never forget.

* * *

 

_"I want to try that."_

_" Try what? "_

_"That! Bokuto pointed at the knife on the ground. Looking back at Akaashi, who was currently disinfecting the cuts on Kenma's leg._

_" you get too carried away, " Kuroo spoke up as he gave Kenma a piece of apple. "You'll hurt someone."_

_"No I won't! Akaashi please let me do it to you, you can teach me as we go!" The olders eyes were nearly shimmering with determination._

_Akaashi stared at his boyfriend before sighing. "You have to be careful, I'm trusting you to be careful," he told him before finally letting Kuroo gather Kenma into his arms with a blanket, taking him out into the living room. "The next session, we'll do that."_

* * *

 

_Bokuto stared at his boyfriend on the bed. The knife in his hand. He was nervous. So many things could go wrong. His heart was beating fast as Akaashi waves for him to come closer. The younger had told him before he wasn't fond of the knife being used in him, but he'd rather it be used in him than Kenma. Especially when he wasn't experienced. He swallowed, getting on to the bed with the knife._

_"Trail it gently on the side over my body," Akaashi's voice was calm even when the metal touched his skin. "If you want to scrape my skin them just press the sharp in lightly, if you want to cut then put the sharp end more on my skin with pressure."_

_Bokuto face a nod as he took the blade, running it ever so slowly over the youngers 's belly, watching him flex and twitch under the could knife. He smirked doing it again, this time moving the knife, cutting him ever so slightly. He watched Akaashi's cock twitch to life. It encouraged him. Pressing his boyfriends legs apart, he settled between them, his half hard cock running together with Akaashi's as he leaned over. "I think you like this more than you lead me to believe," he grinned pressing the knife to Akaashi's neck, lightly gliding it over his skin. He leaned over, grinding their hips together as he missed his boyfriend hard. The knife pressing against the youngers arm. Pleased to hear a loan as he cut into the flesh, just enough for small drops of blood to bead to the skin. It was so hot._

_Placing the knife beside them , he reached over to the nightstand, pulling out the bottle of lub. "I see why you and Kenma do this on occasions."_

_" Do you? " Akaashi moaned out as the older pushed a finger into him._

_"You get off on the thrill of danger," Bokuto smirked twisting his finger in and out of the younger before pressing in a second finger, twisting and scissoring as he finally picked the knife back up. Dangerous. This was dangerous. He thrusted his fingers in and out as he placed the blade against his thigh, running it up and down, before cutting the skin. He watched as Akaashi bucked his hips up with each cut. It encouraged him to go further. Adding a third finger he kept the knife against his boyfriend's side as he fingerfucked him hard and deep, scraping his prostate, feeling him tighten, his toes curling._

_He almost felt bad when he pulled his fingers out, hearing Akaashi's small whine. It was rare for Akaashi to make any noise. Him and Kenma were more silent than he and Kuroo were. "I know what you want...don't worry, I'm here to take care of you," he spoke lowly, his eyes catching his boyfriends. He stared at him, positioning himself in front of his hole, teasing the ring of muscle._

_"Don't tease me unless you want punished," Akaashi cried out the last word as the older thrusted into him with one fluid motion. He flared at him, seeing the smirk. " just wait until you're on the bed under me...I'll make you scream. "_

_"Is that a promise?" Bokuto purred setting a fast pace . Knife forgotten in his hand as he rolled his hips .purposely not hitting the one spot Akaashi wants him to hit. "God, you're so beautiful, when you're being fucked and when you're fucking us," he breathed listening to the younger's moans. He twisted them until Akaashi's legs were over his shoulders. The knife digging into his thigh._

_Akaashi's eyes widened pain in his thigh. He opened his mouth to tell his boyfriend but a particular hard thrust hit directly on his prostate causing him to arch his back. Feeling both pain and pleasure. He felt tears well up as his boyfriend got his prostate each thrusts, but the knife also digging deeper. It was an odd feeling he didn't like, but Bokuto had wrapped a hand around his cock striking it in time with thrusts. He could feel the blood running down his leg as his body shook, orgasm wrecking through both of them. It wasn't until he heard Bokuto cuss that he was crying, his thigh feeling like it was on fire._

_"Keiji, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."_

_" you said you would be careful...I trusted you! " he yelled at his boyfriend through his tears. "It hurts! It hurts!" He sobbed his other two boyfriends running into the room._

_" oh my god, " Kuroo breathed out rushing towards the bed, immediately putting a blanket over the wound. "We need to get clothes on you and taken to the hospital."_

_Bokuto sat there in shock as Kuroo moved Akaashi around. He had never hurt someone before not like that. "I'm sorry," his voice distant as he stared at the wall, he could hear doors open and close as tears fell from his eyes. He felt arms circle around his shoulders. " i didn't "_

_"I know," Kenma cut him off as the sound of tires squealing could be heard outside._

* * *

 

Bokuto moved, reaching his hand down to touch Akaashi's face gently. Not surprised that the younger was still awake. "I love you," he told him , watching his boyfriend smile lazily,

"I love you too."


End file.
